missfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins: Ruser
This story is part of the Origins series of Seal's Stories. Chapter 1. Rise of Ruser Ever since Ruser was a child, he admired the art of war. It always fascinated him, the brave men that went into battle fighting the unknown. They were strong, independent, and courageous. Some warriors even seemed immortal to him. All Ruser wanted to do was grow up and just fight. He loved all styles on the combat triangle; melee, mage, and range. As a child, he would talk to the guards in his hometown of Ardougne. He would visit the town mage, Wizard Cromperty, often and ask him questions about the various spells there were. He would demonstrate to Ruser some basic spells. When he got a bit older, he would travel to the Ranging Guild just north of town and speak to the rangers there. They would let him hold different types of bows and even practice shooting at apples. Unfortunately though, Ruser could not always enjoy learning about combat. His father owned a general store in town, and required Ruser’s assistance as he got older. It wasn’t Ruser’s favorite thing to do, but he did it. He loved when a traveling warrior would come into the shop and start talking about the adventures they had been on and places they’ve seen. That part of the job kept it interesting for Ruser. His father however, did not like that his son always focused on combat. One day at the dinner table, they got into a bitter discussion. “And then he jumped on top of the dragon and chopped off it’s head! Can you imagine how cool that must’ve been!” Ruser was telling his family a story that a customer had told him earlier in the day. His mother always smiled and pretended to be interested. Father didn’t care for the stories, sometimes because he didn’t believe they were always true “You shouldn’t always believe what people tell you Rus.” Ruser looked up at his father “I know it’s true. He was wearing armour and even had a sword! One day I’m going to grow up and travel around and go on quests!” His father did not like that idea “Why son? You can stay right here in Ardougne and run the family business. Don’t risk your life out there when half the people won’t give a damn.” Ruser did not want to work at the store forever “I don’t want to stay here forever though. I want to leave Ardougne and see new places.” Father was desperately trying to keep his cool “I know, I’ll let you make the next delivery to Yanille all by yourself. Then you can see some new things along the way.” Yanille wasn’t that far away, and Ruser had been there once a few years back “No dad. I want to go further than that. I want to go to places like Falador and Varrock, maybe even Morytania too! I want to fight bad guys and protect people. I want to slay dragons and other terrifying beasts. I want to be a hero. I want-” Father couldn’t take it anymore and started screaming “No! You will not do any of that! You will stop living in your fantasy world and grow up! You will take over the family business and stay here in Ardougne!” Ruser defended himself “No! I will do all of that and more and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” Father screamed more “That’s it! I forbid you from leaving the city ever again! No more deliver outside of town! No more hanging around with your wizard and warrior buddies! You will stay here and work the shop!” Ruser stood up from the table and ran outside, crying. He kept running and running, not caring where he went. He ran outside of the city, just north. Finally he stopped in an open field and fell to the ground, crying. He sat that for awhile, crying and thinking about many different things. An older man was walking by and noticed Ruser crying. Curious, he walked up to Ruser “Are you alright there lad? Is something wrong?” Ruser tried to hide his tears “I’m okay.” The wise man didn’t believe him “There is something wrong? What happened? Can I help you?” Ruser started letting out all of his emotions “My father forbid me from ever learning combat again. Combat is my passion but he doesn’t understand!” The older man shared the same passion. He too enjoyed combat “Come along with me back to my cabin. It isn’t that far away. I have something that might cheer you up.” Ruser thought that anything would be better than going back home right now. Him and his father still needed time to cool down “Okay. I’ll follow.” The older man led Ruser down the path deeper into the forest. It wasn’t long before they arrived at a cabin in the middle of nowhere. The cabin itself was small, but there was a large yard with a shack to make up for it. A small pond sat nearby, along with various types of trees surrounding it. “Woah, this is a cool place. I didn’t know this was back here.” Ruser said, amazed. The old man chuckled “Not many people know about this place back here. I found it back when I was about your age. I was a warrior, traveling in the area on a mission. Unfortunately I had to leave and travel elsewhere. I returned many years later when my fighting days were over and built this cabin here.” Ruser was surprised that the old man used to be a warrior “You were a warrior? That must have been amazing!” The old man thought back to his fighting days “Yup. They called me Senex the Mysterious. Now a days I go by Senex.” Ruser admired the old man “They call me Ruser. Just Ruser for now. Maybe after I’ve gone on quests I’ll get a cool name too. But, I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that anymore.” Senex was very interested in Ruser. He saw bright potential in him “Your father doesn’t have to know you study combat…” Ruser looked at him, confused “What do you mean?” Senex grew a mischievous smile “The less he know’s the better! Oops, I mean you can come here and learn a bit of combat. I’d be happy to teach you melee, mage, or range. I am a master in all of them.” Ruser’s eyes grew big “Really? I can come visit you and you’ll train me?” Senex smiled “Of course, come anytime. I have nothing better to do.” Ruser hugged the old man “Thank you so much! I finally have a mentor!” Senex patted Ruser’s head “Yes, yes you do. A mentor…” It was getting darker outside. Wolves were heard howling nearby. “I had better get home now. I’ll think of an excuse to come out here soon and I’ll be back. Thank you again!” Ruser said, leaving the old man’s property. Senex waved good bye “Yes, be careful, I’ll be expecting you soon.” Ruser ran back to Ardougne and returned home. Senex watch the lad running. He gave a sinister chuckle “Perfect, a child falls right into my arms. There is hope after all for us. Lucien will be quite pleased when he hears of this.” Chapter 2. Student and Teachers A few days later, Ruser returned to visit old man Senex. Ruser had thought of the perfect excuse to tell his father. He told him that he was going out to advertise and bring customers to the shop. It was the perfect cover-up that his father would not suspect. Senex had been expecting him, as the old man was waiting outside patiently. ¨Hello again sir, what training are we doing today? Some sword skills? Using a bow and arrow? Maybe some magic?” Ruser said, in a good mood. Senex handed Ruser an axe ¨No, today you cut trees. Winter is coming soon and I need logs to burn.” Ruser held the axe in his hand and looked at it. Then he laughed, thinking this was some kind of joke ¨Ha ha, okay. Cut down trees, really funny. Are they at least tree giants I can kill?¨ Senex did not seem to be a joking mood ¨No, you will cut down normal trees. Once you have enough, then you will break them down into logs.¨ The old man then yelled at Ruser, who then ran out into the woods to find a tree. ¨Stupid old man. This isn’t teaching me anything useful about combat.¨ Ruser said, angry. But he figured that maybe if he listened, the old man would eventually teach him something useful. All day long Ruser chopped down trees, broke them down into logs, then carried them to the old man’s shed. This went on for hours and hours until Ruser finally had had enough. He went back to Senex and asked if he was complete. ¨Is this enough logs yet? Can you teach me something about combat now?¨ Ruser said, barely able to walk. Senex looked at the logs in disappointment ¨Are you kidding me boy? These logs wouldn’t last me a week, let alone the entire winter. Go out and bring me more!¨ Ruser cried, dragging himself back out into the forest to find more trees. He had already cut down the trees nearby, so he would have to go deeper into the forest to find more. It was exhausting. All he had eaten today were some apples he had picked from a tree, all he had drank was some water from a nearby creek. After many more hours, Ruser returned with even more logs than before. ¨How about now? Is this enough for you?¨ Ruser said, hoping the old man would be pleased. But Senex still was not pleased ¨No! Still not enough! Come back tomorrow and you will continue chopping trees until you have 99 woodcutting! I want enough logs to reach 99 firemaking as well!¨ Ruser dropped the axe and dragged himself back to Ardougne. ¨Maybe I just won’t go back if he keeps making me work. All he is doing is taking advantage of me.¨ Ruser said, unsure if he would return. Ruser returned home exhausted. He didn’t even bother eating dinner, instead he went straight to his room and passed out. Back at Senex’s cabin, the elderly man had a visitor. It was an old friend of his that he had fought alongside with in the God Wars. This friend was a powerful Mahjarrat known as Lucien. “This, Ruser, can he be trusted?” Lucien asked Senex. The old man rested in his rocking chair with a cup of tea “He is perfect for our long-term plans. I will train him to become evil, and he will serve you well.” Lucien smiled “Good, I need a side-kick. Together we will take over Gielinor and rule it.” Senex smiled as well “Yes, I can see it now. Twenty years from now you two causing terror and chaos throughout the land. Not even that damn vampire Drakan will be able to do anything about it.” Lucien headed towards the door “I will be back tomorrow to speak with Ruser. I will not harm him, I will simply speak with him.” Chapter 3. Just a "Friend" Chapter 4. Suspicions